


on and on, going on and on 《行行重行行》

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: the prince has a beloved,whose heart is as vast as the sea."My general, the war is bloody and cruel.Return to me, once your heart is settled."
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	on and on, going on and on 《行行重行行》

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I received a while back. It's only recently I checked the inbox, sorry for the wait. To the friend who requested this, I hope you like it 🙏

"If your dream is to bring peace for the people, then my only wish is to give that dream to you."

That's the vow he made at the war-torn border that year. Two youths with hearts filled with worries, each willing to walk on the path covered with torn to grasp their dream.

***

"How long do you think the war will last this time?"

In the silhouette of the upcoming dusk, two teenage boys sit side by side at the top of the watch tower, looking at the people moving around on the street below.

"This question, even your royal father can't answer them, what do you expect me to say?"

His words would sound flippant to any strangers but for those who have known him long enough, they would know the degree of his loyalty to the country.

Born into the prestigious military family, not even once he takes advantage of his status to fool around like most sons of noble families in the capital. His father is bestowed as "Duke" by the emperor for his martial merits and in the capital which young masters and young mistresses ever reject the chances to socialize with the only young master of the Jung family.

Unfortunately, the person himself is quite peculiar. On one hand he never rejects the approaches of those whom want to befriend him, on the other hand the only confidant he sincerely seek at the end of the day is only one person.

The sixth prince.

He is the second youngest among all the living princes. Born on the fourth year of his royal father in reign of the throne, he isn't particularly close with the monarch.

Whether it is his luck or misfortune, it is not for one to decide yet. The young prince doesn't bear any spectacular achievements compare to the two older princes who have reached adulthood above him.

Other than the duke's heir, he is familiar with only a few other nobles. He firmly believes that rather than standing out too much and become a sore in other's eyes, staying in the background to keep his life is a safer bet.

Growing up in the palace, who doesn't know one or two tricks, scheming grand or small plan. If it isn't so, why is there only a handful princes and princesses who could live until of age?

"His Majesty told me to start attending the court these days. Judging by the ministers' conduct, I don't think we could keep up for long."

Under the veil of his youth, the older teen forced out a wry grin.

"Don't you worry. As long I'm still here, nothing would happen to you."

The assurance doesn't erase the distant look on the prince's face. Spring has arrived but his expression doesn't lose to the coldness of winter.

"Can't you wait a year or two more before joining the campaign? The battlefield isn't something we could imagine from measly training!"

No matter how long he stares at the royal, he still doesn't receive a response. Finally, he pulls the other in a half embrace to dispel his anxiety.

"That's even more reason for me to start early. I want to see the people living in peace, no more parents sending off their sons to war without knowing if they would return. We've lived among the riches until now, how could we know their grievances? It's nice to dream for common people. Also, when the capital is safe, it means you're also living well here."

At the last sentence, he said it while looking into the prince's clear eyes, declaring his devotion. And a little more.

***

Words travel fast among the commoners. First Young Master Jung has lead the troop to defeat the small rebellion at the south.

Born into nobility is one thing, making one's own name is another. His return to the capital that year has brought along a lot of noises to the Jung's manor.

Countless matchmaker and noblewomen visits trying to set up a marriage with the young hero. Being away at the outside world facing the nation's enemies could never prepare the young man from his mother's wrath everytime he disappears during another arranged meeting with one more 'virtuous, peerless beauty, gentle young mistress'.

"What would people say when the know the capital's most sought after young master is hiding in my place?"

He is still looking around the study room when he heard the cutting remark. The other person is sitting at the table with dignified posture without sparing him a glance after throwing a jab at him. There are few plates of newly made dessert with two cups of tea, looking out of place on the usually neat table.

"How could you threat me coldly, your Highness? We haven't met for over a year, shouldn't you miss me a bit?"

"My lord, how could this prince dare to do so? I doubt there is any of your new updates that I missed. Your letters to me can be stacked into a book already and now you're back there isn't a day my place is ' _Yunho-free_ '."

Despite his eyes still glued to the book, the complaint is tinted with a carefree smile - one he doesn't get to see before leaving many months ago.

"And your letters are full of nagging everytime. I can recite them by heart if you want me too. Why would I go back when I like it here more. Look, I wonder how do you have time to read all these books."

To prove himself, he takes one random book from the shelf and sit bedside the prince, ready to make another mischief.

What he doesn't expect is as soon as he turns to a random page, he is greeted by a familiar handwriting. He flips a few more pages when he realised the contents of that book.

When Changmin realised his uncharacteristic silence, he turns to take a look before gasping in horror and snatched the book away with force.

"I thought you were joking, I didn't realise I actually wrote that much."

His voice is barely above whisper, as if he is afraid to scare the other away if he is any louder.

"Go back to your home, hyung. You won't be able to get married if you reject everyone."

His tone doesn't changed than the one he used previously but hidden in his robe, his hand that is still gripping onto the book like a lifeline trembles like a shaking leaf.

"What's the use, none of them fits my preference. I won't stay in the capital for long anyway."

"When will you leave this time?"

The previous matter is forgotten when he hears the other will leave again. It's barely a month since he got back and out of the blue he announced another departure.

"Dependending on the situation at the border. Who knows when I return next time you will have a princess consort by your side."

It almost sound like a lover's lament if not for the awkward laugh punctuates his words.

The room is quiet once more for a while after that.

"Don't be silly, you're older. I should at least see who is the unlucky person who could match your higher than sky standard."

Each with their own pride, both refuse to back down in the unspoken staring battle between them. As if they want to fool themselves while deceiving the other.

"I think I deserve to be a bit picky in this matter. How can I hand my heart to just anyone when the battleground is so dangerous."

"Such pretentious ideal. I don't think you would be able to find such person in this lifetime."

In the end, Changmin scoffed it off knowing well enough if he continued to play along, he would be tricked once again.

"Of course there is. The person who deserves my affection for a lifetime is someone who is a little bit cold on the outside but has a warm heart, has enough patience while waiting for me to return, can nag tirelessly for my own good, prepare my favourite snack whenever I'm around... what else did I forget..? Ah, the person also needs to be a sixth prince. Can you help me to find such person?"

Throughout his chattering, he sounds coy though knowing he is taking a step to cross the invisible boundary they only dare to skim around previously. Both in the height of their teenage years, almost reaching adulthood, what is there not to understand the affection between two persons. One waits for the other, how much longer would it take to reach the person?

"What good will it do if you can them? You deserve someone better, not that kind of person."

If it weren't for the small gap between them, Yunho isn't sure if he could catch what he is saying. His reaction neither ecstatic or repulse, instead it sounds close to despair.

"Son of this generation duke, heir of the noble title, I'm afraid such match won't make do."

Before he could leave, a steady hand clasps his wrist.

"As long as the person is willing, that will be the only thing I care about."

***

"Your Highness!"

"You all may rise up."

After a few words exchange, all the personnels exits the tent, leaving only two persons inside.

"It has been a while."

"Whose fault is that? You dare to say that when your stay here keep getting longer and longer."

Having enough of keeping the calm facade, the young general pulls equally tall man by his chin and silence him with his lips. Even after getting together, they rarely get the chance to be intimate due to their respective duties. They only got to meet during those rare times when Yunho return to the capital for short while but this time Changmin has came to their military camp to deliver the emperor's decree.

Before they are a royal and subject, they are also two young men filled with needs and desires. As if trying to make up for the time apart, they kiss for a long time, fierce and eager.

When their lips finally parted, they're still reluctant to let go and end up steadying themselves by leaning on each other.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to run away. This place is practically my home already."

"How can it be? After all this mess is over, I'll drag you back to the capital."

He place a quick kiss on his lover's lips, the nation's crown prince.

"I haven't congratulated you in person, yet. Who'd have thought the quiet prince from back then would reach this position on his own?"

"You'll have a lot of time to congratulate me later. As for this position, I did it so that I'd be worthy of you."

As if being shaken awake, his eyes regain the focus and he gives a questioning stare at the statement.

"My general, do you know how long has it been since I have to send you off to war the first time? No matter how many times we have been through it, I don't want to keep waiting in the capital any longer."

"..."

"If your dream is to bring peace for the people, then my only wish is to give that dream to you."

After all the years he has spent at battlefield, he is not one who's well-versed in sweet talks. He has always been better at showing his feeling action. Nonetheless, the other's heartfelt words managed to knock on his heart.

"Oh? Even got promoted a bit can also be daring to buy me with such promise?"

Choosing to not dwell on things that they couldn't control, he decides to tease his lover instead. Having known each other for so long, the other's temper is not hard for him to guess.

"Still want to scold me? Rest early. I'll bring you to walk outside tomorrow."

"Young master, come take a look."

"Buy some rouge for your mistress at home, sir."

"Come take a look at foreign toy."

Two young men, one dressed in red and one in blue robes, walking shoulder to shoulder, even at the faraway land a blind could still tell they are of noble background. Despite wearing fine clothes, they don't bring other personnels along to avoid unnecessary attention that could reveal their identities.

"It's not as luxurious as the capital but this place has its own charm. Do you go here often?"

It's the first time the prince travelled this far so he decided to bring him out to play instead of being holed up at the camp. Around them, the atmosphere are bustling with people checking out goods and vendors trying to attract customers.

"It's not bad, right? I don't visit here much on my own."

Just as he is about to ask for the reason, suddenly his sense caught sharp fragrant smell and his arm is hugged by someone.

"Is this the first time you are here, young master? I've never seen you before."

Dolled up till the face is pale white with powder, red lips and distinct willow brows, the lady boldly tries to hold his palm into her hand.

"Miss, this one here is with me. Please let him go now."

His tone is undeniably polite but he already pulled the other man away from her grasp, without hesitation in his action.

"It's this sir again? Are you still not stopping by our business this time?"

Changmin already frowns openly at the sultry tone and seductive glance the girl throws to the man at his side. This time, he is the one who grasped the other's arm and looks pointedly at her.

"This one is off-limit, miss. His lover at the capital won't be happy if you do this kind of thing to _their people_."

Covering her face behind a hand fan, she stares at his face thoughtfully before glancing at his hold on Yunho. Finally, she closed her fan at playfully hit the spot of the hold and hide a light laugh behind the wide sleeve.

"So it's like this. No need to worry sir, this young master is really inflexible. Do tell his lover, not even once he relents no matter how much I bother him."

After patting Yunho on the cheek using her fan, she winks at them and turns to leave with graceful sways.

"No wonder you never have the rush to return. It really is _fun_ here."

This time the ever so elegant prince displays a sulky pout towards his general, pushing him away although just a moment ago he has unabashedly showed his possessiveness.

"Didn't you hear her just now? My feelings and loyalty never strayed from my beloved."

The tips of his ear went red at the declaration but the stubbornness in his eyes doesn't leave.

In the art of relationship between lovers, a bit of coaxing, a bit display of tantrum with tolerance during the period away from each other, the only thing that matter is the heart to never part.

***

"Don't go back! The court is in chaos, who knows how long we would still hold on. Stay in the capital, no need to think of anything else!"

His return this time is spoiled by the news of foreigners' invasion of their territory at the border. At the moment they receive the news, he has just arrived at the Crown Prince's place.

"If we don't defend the border, who knows how much more those barbarians would take from us!"

"That doesn't mean you have to go there! The emperor wants to give up that land if that means they stop causing trouble to our nation."

"Give one thing to them today, lose two things to them tomorrow. Do you think they would be appeased that easily? What about our country's people who live there?"

The fight between them has caused all the servants at the manor to shake in fear. The relationship between the two is always good and for the closer attendants to them, knows there are more to it than good relation.

"I'm giving you a way out, a favour I want to give you. Even if you go back .... even if you go back there's no guarantee we could win. The court might not send any back up."

There's an unspoken understanding between them on how the situation would end. They are not in favourable position to win the fight given their nation's current status.

"Your Highness, if I accept this favour, how many blood would be shed in those intruders' hand? Those innocent lives, how could I live well knowing that we let them down? This favour... is too bitter for me to accept."

After a long of silence in the room, the general takes his helmet and turns to the door when a voice stops him in his track.

"If this is your decision, I can't stop you. I'll try to convince the court to give full commitment on this. I'll make sure you will return safely after everything's over."

Yunho ponders on something for a while before he sighs heavily at the decision.

"You don't have to wait for me. The world is in chaos. To live another day, even the night is long... who knows what would happen tomorrow. I heard the emperor is urging you to marry a crown princess."

In a flash, the prince's becomes enraged once more but this time, he walk away leaving him to stand there with furious last words.

"I won't stop if you want to go to war, but you won't be able to stop me from not doing that either. If that means losing this title, so be it !"

***

Countless frozen winters and scorching summers have passed since then. In a blink of an eye, ten years has gone by just like that.

"Long live the emperor for ten thousand of ten thousand years."

Before he could compete the formal bow, a attendant has stopped him by supporting his arm.

"General, there's no need for that. Please rise up."

His voice is pleasant to the ears but the bitterness on his face can be seen as long as one raise their head to look directly at him. His personal attendant, whom has accompanied him since childhood, knows the monarch's sentiments all too well took the liberty to stop the general at sight.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

The king signals the servants to leave the room before he closed the distance between them. The luxurious royal robes drapes across the military uniforms and the sight of two shadows merged into one.

"Your Majesty, how old are you this year? Don't cry or the attendants would think that I'm here to bully you."

Without any intention to release the other man from his arm, the king tightens his hold and rest his head on the broad shoulder. He takes a few deep breathe before finally speaking a few words.

"I'm glad you're finally back. Since we last met, have you been well?"

The hint of hoarseness in his voice make it sounds pitiful. In the end, he let go of his plan to tease the monarch and pats his head gently.

"I've told you in all the letters, I'm blessed by your grace. As long as you're doing good, how could I not?"

Still holding the man in his arm, he almost choked up, half not wanting to believe it is not a dream. The seemingly endless waiting, the moment they reunite, as if it has turned into dust.

"This ... are you coming back for real this time, hyung?"

"The nation is at peace. As long as it so... I'll never leave you again. Changmin, this peace, is my gift to you."

"Accompany me in this lifetime never to part, is all I want from you. In return, I'll maintain the current peace ... as a gift for you."

.

.

.

. 

.

**Extra**

In one's lifetime, there is only so much love to give for each and every person. To receive a person's companionship, loyalty and love without anyone coming between two persons is rare even for a commoner.

The head eunuch has watched emperor grow up since he was a young prince until he ascends to the highest position under heaven. Sleepless nights filled with constructing the best plan to support the nation, worries at every reports from the battlefield, spark of joys at every personal letters from person who he has been waiting for days and nights. 

Finally at the age of 32, he witnessed for the first time to look of content on the ruler. The kind of happiness that isn't even visible during the day he takes over the throne.

When the previous emperor is still alive, no matter what threats or persuasions were used, the then Crown Prince persistently resisted on taking a consort. It is not known how he ended up convincing his royal father that the old man finally gave up.

Back then, the eunuch thought there would come a day where the prince realised such decisions were too hasty. _Young love, how long would the feeling last?_ he thought to himself. 

In current time, he knows in this world such love does exist. This love, it doesn't relies on luck. Nor is it a gift from heaven. As someone who has seen the whole thing from the side, he knows such love managed to withstand trials of distance and passing time because between the two people they have immense trust, tolerance and understanding. 

Years have passed after the war end. The nation is prosperous day by day. The people are living well.

Now, trailing behind the two people walking side by side at the imperial garden, along with the gentle spring breeze the sight in front of him seems like a a world away. Their robes, one is deep blue while the other in rich red, fluttered in the wind as if they are immortals taking a stroll for a bit in the mortal world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been awhile since I write here so I'm not sure whether anyone would still read this. I've been recuperating all this while so only now I take some times to write again. It's awkward since it's been too long but I hope people can receive healing by the ending 😊
> 
> The title such as crown prince, duke etc were used in the east kingdom during this period but I take the liberty by using the English term for the. This fic title, is based on classic chinese poem where the person is worries for their husband who's faraway in foreign land during war time. The group's old song has almost similar title 😂
> 
> Anyway, do tell me for any mistake. And if there's any prompt you're interested, can leave request here or my sns's inbox (though I can't check your message or reply often)😊


End file.
